Circulating water systems have been used in the past in active solar heating systems to transfer solar energy into concrete floor slabs. However, if a concrete floor slab is used to cover a basement, a great deal more support for the floor is needed than with a conventional wood floor. This, in turn, increases the expense of the structure employing a slab floor. Further, because the concrete floor serves as a thermal reservoir to facilitate thermal conduction and radiation to the surrounding air, the surface area of the floor exposed to and in contact with the surrounding air is an important factor in determining the rate of heat transfer. A heating system which provides more surface area of the thermal reservoir in contact with the air within the building to be heated than is afforded in floor heating systems, is thus desirable. Furthermore, prior solar water circulating heating systems have used a piping system separate from the potable water system of the building, thus increasing the cost of the solar system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water circulating solar heating system for a commercial or residential structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water circulating solar heating system which maximizes surface area in contact with the living space within a structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water circulating solar heating system which is adapted to use potable water supplied through city water systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to utilize the walls of a residential or commercial structure as the thermal reservoir in a circulating, solar water heating system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame for a concrete wall which is economical and affords good support.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar wall structure which can be easily constructed by personnel at the building site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar wall structure which is economical in manufacture, efficient in use, and strong in construction.